


You Love Her

by Ohfc11



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfc11/pseuds/Ohfc11
Summary: Lucaya.Maya and Lucas won't admit their feelings for each other. Riley, Farkle, and Zay try to get them to.Prompt "KIss Me"





	You Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I found on my Tumblr Sabby-Hart.  
> I take Requests/prompts.  
> I appreciate sweet comments!

Lucaya #48 “Kiss Me.”

 

Lucas and Maya had been skirting around their mutual feelings for each other for quite some time now. Maya was ignoring her feelings because she didn’t want to hurt Riley even though Riley was with Farkle now. And Lucas was ignoring his feelings because he would rather keep Maya as a friend than to ever lose her.

Riley, Farkle, and Zay had all tried their hardest to push the two together but neither one would agree to try and advance their relationship.

When Riley tried to talk to Maya about Maya’s feelings for Lucas, Maya shut her down immediately and would change topics. Maya would absolutely refuse to discuss the topic with Riley. When Riley tried to talk to Lucas about his feelings for Maya, he would always say, “She doesn’t like me. We’re friends, Riley. She’s my best friend.”

Farkle tried to talk to the both of them as well. Maya was usually as honest with him as she felt she could be. She would tell him that she likes Lucas but she wasn’t sure how she liked him and that she wouldn’t be finding out because she couldn’t do that to Riley. Lucas usually denied his feelings to Farkle saying Maya was a wonderful _friend._

Zay got the farthest with Maya and Lucas. He told Maya that he saw through all her bullshit excuses. He knew she liked him and that Riley was just an excuse to keep herself from getting hurt. Maya cried to him for a while one night when he told her this. She admitted her feelings but told him nothing could happen. She didn’t say more than that. Zay talked to Lucas as well, told him he knew Lucas had feelings for her the first time her called her “Blonde Beauty”. Lucas admitted he was in love with her but that he could never be with her. Lucas explained that if he tried to date her, he could lose her but he couldn’t lose her if they stayed just friends.

So Lucas and Maya stayed friends. They tried not to let their feelings affect them but it did get in their way. They censored themselves around each other to keep themselves from getting to close or talking about something too deep. They used to talk about everything with each other and they didn’t mind being close to each other, even cuddling at times. But once they started to come to terms with their feeling for the other, they started stepping back, realizing how intimate they were with each other. When Riley, Farkle, and Zay started addressing their feelings, they stepped back even further. They put more and more distance between them, making even their group gatherings awkward.

“Alright enough is enough you two.” Zay blurted out during a movie night at Riley’s one night.

Lucas and Maya were on opposite sides of the room. A drastic difference from when they used to cuddle under a shared blanket during movie night. There was an obvious tension in the room from the two of them that caused everyone to be uncomfortable.

“What?” Maya asked Zay as he stared at her.

“Y’all used to be attached at the hip. Stop being idiots about this whole ‘I like you but I don’t wanna ruin the friendship’ thing. Y’all are clearly barely even friends anymore. You can hardly be in the same room with one another without causing everyone to be uncomfortable. We all see how badly you’re pining after each other. Just suck it up and admit it already.” Zay was out of breath from his outburst. He was tired of the two of them walking around eggshells around each other.

“I-I don’t know what you’re t-talking about.” Maya stammered.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Zay.” Lucas insisted.

“You love her.” Zay replied. “You’ve told me yourself. Just tell her.”

“Y-you love me?” Maya stuttered.

“Of course, Maya.” Lucas slowly walked over to where Maya was sitting on the arm of the couch. “I always have.”

“Kiss me.”

Lucas grabbed the back of Maya’s head and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Maya reacted immediately, tangling her fingers in his hair and kissing him hard.

“Ahem.” Zay tried to pull them from the moment before it became Rated R.

“Shut up, Babineaux.” Maya mumbled into Lucas’s mouth. “You asked for this.

“I wanted you to admit your feelings and maybe share a PG kiss. Now I’m stopping you before you start taking your clothes off in front of all of us.”

Maya and Lucas reluctantly pulled apart. Lucas was beaming and Maya just giggled.

“For the record, I like you too.” Maya admitted.


End file.
